Changes
by iluv2LOL
Summary: My first fanfict. Edward leaves Bella just after they have sex. Bella finds out she is pregnant. Who helps Bella through the pregnacy and find about all the changes that happen. 3RD CHAPTER UP All vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

Bpov

Its been 45 years since Edward left me to have my human life. Things didn't go as planned though. Before he had sex. Yeah I know he was vampire but that didn't' matter to me. However the next day he left saying it was to protect me saying he didn't love me.

4 days after he left I started getting sick in the morning so I went to the doctors and they told me I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. The only person I had sex with was Edward and he said I didn't have to worry because when they get changed into a vampire everything freezes. Well I guess he was wrong there.

I knew they would have some vampire characteristics to it so I decide I had to leave Charlie. I didn't want to because I just got but with him but I knew it was the best for him. So while he went to work I left him a letter saying

_Dear Dad (Charlie),_

_You've been the best dad ever. Even though you didn't get to know me your still the best. I just wish I had more time with you. It's hard to do this but I know it has to be done. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how you survived before you came. I know you have friends here that will help you through this and make sure you feed yourself properly. I just have one final wish Please do not come after me. _

_Love from your daughter _

_Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan_

It hurt me doing it but I knew I didn't want him to get hurt with the situation I was in.

I packed my bags and anything I would need. Before I left I thought I should just have a quick walk though the woods.

While walking it felt like someone was watching me but when I looked nothing was there. All of a sudden someone or something pounces on me. When I looked I got a shocked it was Alice.

**This is my first fanfiction, hopefully is sounds ok. **

**I'll post the next chapter after I get 5 reviews.**

**From iluv2LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated earlier, I have been really busy with schoolwork and I couldn't really think of what to write in the chapter.

* * *

Epov

All I could think about was Bella. It's been 45 years since I last saw her. She had died from a bear attack; I saw her gravestone when I went to check up on her. I can't believe it was my fault this had happened. Everyone else hasn't been himself or herself. Alice rarely went shopping anymore, Emmet hasn't made any jokes, Rose doesn't think about herself anymore, Jasper doesn't uses his power to make anyone happy again, Carlise works at the hospital non-stop and Esme felt like she had just lost another daughter.

_Edward came down stairs. We are having a meeting on where we will be going next. _Alice

Guys where do you think we should go next said Carlise. I know, we can go to Forks said Emmet. No we are not going. Why not Edward we haven't been there for a while. We will put this to a vote guys Carlise said. Everyone who wants to go to Forks put your hands up. Everyone put their hands up beside me. Fine we will go to Forks then.

Bpov

My children and me are deciding where we will be moving next. My children are children are twins Renesme Carlie Alice Swan and Athony Masen Swan. They are hybrids half human half vampire. They have hard skin, can run fast, hear further, but they need at least three hours of sleep each night, they can cry and they can eat human food. They rather have blood though. We are vegetarians, we have blood from animals.

Renesme doesn't like her name that's why she gets called Nessie or Ally (this is instead of Alice). Nessie looks like him (Edward) with his bronze hair except she has my brown eyes.

Anthony does like his name but he rather Masen. He will listen to both though. Anthony looks like me with brown hair but he has green eyes like he had when he was human.

I kept the name Swan because I wanted to have something of Charlie to keep with me.

Nessie and Masen both have powers. When you touch Nessie she can put a image in your head but only when she want to and what she is thinking. Masen has a power similar to him but better; he can do anything to do with the mind.

I have powers to. I have more than one. My main powers are shield mental and physically, telekinesis and copycat. With my shields I can cover anyone I choose and when I have my shield over them I can read their mind. With copycat I copy any vampires power if they in a 2 meter radius. I can choose to keep the power or not to have it but I can still get that power again. When I copy a power I get a pain in my head my head. To do with copycat I have gotten the powers invincibility, mind reading.

I'm a vampire. When I was giving birth Nessie accidentally bit me before she knew what she was doing. Alice was there while I was giving birth that's why Masen and Nessie didn't go crazy while I was changing. Alice helped me whenever she could. She was also was their Godmother because she helped me through a lot. He doesn't even know about it. They both like me don't like shopping.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen where Nessie and Masen where, we decided were we would be moving to. We put in places of names and then Masen said what about Forks. (They know about what happen in Forks when I was younger.) No I'm not going to Forks you know what happened there. Yeah we know but you have to get over him. Fine we are going to Forks. Thanks Mum you're the best.

* * *

Hope the chapter is good. I'll try to update the next chapter earlier. Review.

Iluv2LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Bvop

I had purchased Charlie's house off of a young couple that want to get a bigger house because they were going to start a family. At the moment we were unpacking.

Hey Mum Masen said

Yeah

Have you put our names down for school and are you coming with us this time.

Yeah, I've put our names down and I am coming with you this time. I'm going to change my appearance **(I've changed Bella's powers, she will have copy cat and she keeps all of the powers she gets. She has mind reading, mental and physical shield, the elements, invisible, ****and telekinesis and she can levitate objects****. If Bella had the power it stays the same unless I said so) **

Go and get your sister so we can go hunt, we are going to be around humans tomorrow.

The next day

With my power to change my appearance I changed my hair with a honey brown with blond and red streaks in it. I kept my hair length the same. I also made myself taller.

Come on guys we have to head of. Nessie hoped into her red BMW, Masen hoped into his black Volvo and I had a blue Ferrari. We have more cars but they are more for special occasions. **(I don't know that much about cars)**

With our fast driving we got there in 2 minutes. We hoped out and everyone was staring at us. If I had been I would have been embarrassed and blushed but I'm not human so I didn't.

We headed to the office to get our timetables. We got inside and there was a red hair woman at the desk. Excuse me miss we are here to get our timetables. What's your names darling's? They are Izzy, Nessie and Masen Swan. I changed my name so no one would recognise me. We have been waiting for you. My name is Miss Campbell.

I decided to read her mind to see what she thought of us: _They are really beautiful they look like the Cullen's; I should ask if they are related to them. Nah, I want to keep looking at him. O what's his name again? I think it starts with M. What is it? I remember its Masen. Such a cute name for a cute boy. I will be having lots of dreams about him now. He is making me horny just looking at him. O Masen. _

I decided I wanted to get out of their so asked Miss Campbell if there was anything else we needed. That seemed to get her back on track. Yes, you have to get your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day and if there are anything you need you know where I am.

Outside the office I asked Masen if he read Miss Campbell's mind.

Yes Iz that's why I left it to you to get us out of here.

Iz that's sound good, I'm getting horny just looking at him.

What's this Iz? Said Nessie

So I told her what she was thinking and she laughed out loud when I was finish. O Masen you want to make me horny?

Shut up, that disgusting you are my sister and you know I'll have to keep people away from you? Said Masen.

I know, I know, said Nessie.

We went to our class English that we all had together. When we walked through the doors we got a shock!!!

I would like to thank everyone who reviews my story.

I'm sorry I didn't update early my computer was playing up and I had to take it into to get it looked at and this is assignment and tests time for me.

Iluv2LOL


End file.
